Revenges of the Mind, Betrayals of the Heart
by Alex Nox
Summary: © Serena Bluemoon. “Vinganças da Mente, Traições do Coração”. She would show that who really was the boss was the one who had already endured many humilliations in life. She would show she could be more beutiful and powerful than her rival and show the se


© 2004-2006 Serena Bluemoon. Original title: _Vinganças da Mente, Traições do Coração._

© Translation by Alex Nox.

Why copy if you can create? If you wish to use any part of this material contact either the author or the translator.

**Chapter 1**

"She felt the wind play with his hair and make the uniform cloak flutter behind her. She leaned against the broomstick and caught the ball that was launched to her. Dodged one, two Bludgers and threw the Quaffle. Smiled when noticed she had hit. "AND POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!" She heard Dean screaming and her smile widened. "Gryffindor wins by five hundred points against four hundred. Slytherin's declassified. Don't lose the next game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" the dark boy announced.

She smiled a little more and inclined the broomstick, making it reach the ground level, went down and walked to Harry. She was going to give him congratulations and later get changed. As soon as she reached the dark-haired boy she touched his arm, to drive his attention.

"Congratulations for the capture!" she said and Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Ginny. That was a great goal of yours!" he said and Ginny smiled, but soon enough the dark-haired boy's attention was driven away as an oriental girl with silky black hair had hanged on his neck.

"O Harry! You were great!" she exclaimed before kissing him ardently. Ginny could feel her chest shrink and the tears steam up her vision. She bit her lower lip for not to cry in front of him.

As soon as Chang stopped kissing the dark-haired boy, glanced at the Weasley's youngster up-to-down, in a superior manner, what made Ginny feel as if she was an insignificant being, whom everyone could trample on and use her for their own fun, where she would contribute free-willing.

"What is it, Weasley? Got envious as you saw that all the girls can have the boys they want and you don't?" Cho asked in a sweeping voice. Thick drops of rain started falling down, making everyone get wet. Ginny's short red hair got soaked, and consequentially, started to smell like a wet dog. The Quidditch robes sticked to her body, showing that the read-headed girl was overweight. "Look, Weasley got speechless!" The oriental girl kept bullying, let go of her boyfriend and walked to Ginny. "How sweet!" she said squeezing her cheeks. The girl glanced at Harry and saw his green eyes shine, thinking the scene was funny. In his firm lips a joyful smile. The dark hair stick to perfectly drawn face and the wet robes molded the fighting-fit body, which was taking off sighs from many present girls.

"One day you will regret making me get so much humiliated, Chang" Ginny said in an disliking whisper and ran away to the locking rooms.

"I suppose it should be now when I get afraid" Cho disdained to the "public", who laughed."

She passed her hands through her hair, in a nervous gesture, and read again the question. She touched her nose with the furry part of the feather and thought. Twisted her lips and started writing willingly.

She stooped on her chair and read what she had written. Smiled satisfyingly and twisted her tense fingers.

She looked around and could realize that most of the class was still doing the test. Stared the huge hourglass at the front of the room. Half an hour and time's up. She laid down the feather and allowed her mind to wander freely, through things she'd rather forget.

**Flashback**

She was at her third year at Hogwarts, when Harry and Cho started dating. It certainly was a blow on her heart and a deep wound in her soul. She was in one of her daily walks at the edge of Hogwarts's lake, watching the effect the sun had over the lakes' limpid water, when she saw at distance Harry and Cho leave the castle holding each other's hands. She remained observing their traject until her. Cho, as always, was with a superior smile on her lips.

"What do you look so much, Weasley?" she asked, while wrapped the dark-haired boy's waist, as if alleging that he was her personal property. Ginny only waved her head from one side to another.

"Nothing, Chang!" she replied in her thin annoying voice.

"Have you got something against any of us?" she asked again.

Of course, her mind screamed, but she preferred to hide behind lies so that she wouldn't be more humiliated than she already was.

"I've got nothing against you!" she lied, while gave her heels to get out of there and noticed that, as usual, Cho managed to grab the student's attention to them both. She felt Chang hold her wrist and pull her down, in a way that Ginny fell seated in a mud puddle.

"Are you idiot?" Cho asked, irritated "I'm talking to you and you walk away?" Ginny turned her head down. She felt her eyes get filled with tears and took a quick decision. Stood up and glanced furiously at Cho.

"I've already told you last week, Chang, but as you must be more stupid than I imagined, I will repeat! One day you will pay me for all this humiliation! One day I'll show you who really is the boss, is the one who already suffered too much humiliations in his life! You'll regret everything you're doing to me."

"Is that a threat?" Cho asked with a superior smile.

"Learn something about the new Ginny: I don't threaten, I actually do it, honey!" Ginny replied, with the same superior smile Cho was throwing her. "Rather not like you, I should say!" And walked away heading to the castle.

"I'm scared to death, Weasley!" Cho shouted, and Ginny laughed, before turning around and sending a kiss in the air to the oriental girl.

"You better be scared, cause I'll make you run away with your tail between your legs." And finally got into the castle, leaving behind a speechless Cho and Harry with a glimpse of astonishment in his eyes.

**End of the Flashback**

She sighed and smiled. It was that day she decided to leave Hogwarts so that her change would be more outstanding. She was ready yet to come to Hogwarts and show Chang who was the boss.

She remembered as if it was yesterday, when she decided to leave England to go study in Los Angeles, were she made true friends: Brian O'Conner and Melissa Watson.

They were the only ones who had seen beyond the short broken hair, the dirty twisted teeth. They had seen beyond her out of normal weight. It was them actually who helped the new Ginny to be born. And there she was, two years after leaving Hogwarts.

She was fifteen, and, in general, she was one of the most wanted girls at school. Her grades were not the best, but neither the worst.

She smiled. That was her last day in the United States. Tomorrow, the beginning of Christmas holidays, she would spend at Melissa's, along with Brian, where they would match the last details of her plan of revenge.

She sighed and started to tie back her red hair in a high ponytail. As soon as the holidays were over, she would go to England, board the Hogwarts Express and go back to have the same life she had before… Or almost the same life. She grinned victorious.

She heard the bell ring and started packing her material, in five minutes she would be set off. She looked to her side and saw Brian wink at her, saying he had done well in the test. She smiled to her friend.

She looked a little forward and saw Melissa scratch behind her head and start writing willingly. She smiled. Melissa was the exact copy of Hermione; the only difference was that Melissa knew how to study without stopping of enjoying life.

"Lay your feathers!" She could hear Professor Jack ask and raised her eyes. A malicious glimpse passed by the almondish iris.

Jack is not the sort of men to be thrown away! She thought maliciously. The professor's brown hair was slighting waving due to the breeze that as coming in through the opened window. The blue eyes were shining due to the sun beams that were coming through the window. The firm lips were curved in a sexy smile.

She smiled. If she was three years older, she would have already hit on him. She sighed and got up with the other students. Threw the bag over one of her shoulders and got out, while holding the Question Paper. She laid her back against the hall wall and kept waiting for her friends, while re-reading the questions. Smiled and sat on the floor, leaning her back on the wall. Caught a book from the bag and started looking for the answers of the questions.

"You love getting tortured, um?" A thick and sexy voice got to her ears. She didn't need to raise her eyes to know who he was.

"Not like you, you nasty kike, I think highly of my studies" she replied, while marking an "X" beside one of the questions.

"Nasty kike with a lot of proud!" Brian replied, sitting beside his friend.

"Will Mel really take too long?" she asked, while putting the paper in the middle of the book and closing it.

"You know how she is!" Brian replied displeasingly "She loves solving doubts after the tests."

"Yeah, I know" she said, putting a lock of the fringe, which had escaped from the ponytail, behind her ear. "Did you talk to your mom about going to Hogwarts?"

"I did." he said, while laying his back on the wall and putting his arms beside his head. "She said she'll let me go, as long as I spent the holidays here."

Ginny smiled. "I wonder Mel's dad let her spent some time with her mom" she asked getting up.

"Of course he did!" the mentioned girl herself replied, while approaching both "He knows he's going to get a scandal if he didn't let." And she winked to her girlfriend.

They started walking and joined the mass of students that were heading to the dormitories.

"Where are we going tomorrow? Your dad's or your mom's, straightaway?" asked Brian curious.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to my dad's and get some stuff I'll need. The day after tomorrow we'll go to my mom's and in the first holidays week we'll be finishing Gin's plan, in the other two weeks it's going to be party after party!" She explained.

"Party?" Ginny asked, the almondish eyes shimmering in satisfaction "What kind of party?"

"Dancing, a lot of booze, and a lot of kissing!" Melissa replied.

"Will there be handsome man?" Brian asked curious, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. Melissa and Ginny laughed at his question.

"Probably" Ginny replied, while smiling to a classmate that was passing by them. "I only know that the dark-haired boys are mine!" she warned and the two other laughed.

"The red-haired boys are mine!" Melissa spoke, passing her hands through her blonde hair.

"And mine are the blonde ones!" Brian exclaimed, punching the air right above his head.

"I'm not in the risk of becoming a victim, am I?" Melissa asked, hiding behind Ginny, who was laughing.

"My love, understand that I have my days a la men!" Brian exclaimed, pretending to be a monster and running after Melissa, who ran to the garden.

Ginny was left behind, laughing, when felt a hand hold her forearm and pull her.

Ginny bumped on a fighting fit body. Raised her eyes and faced blue eyes and blonde hair. Arrogant and rogue looks.

"Joe!" She exclaimed, giving a brief kiss in the blondie's lips. Joe was Melissa's older brother. She met the blondie at the first year she had been there and he was one more who had helped her to be "born".

Since she had physically changed, she had started having a rainbow friendship, which they didn't mind keeping it in secret.

"I've heard you are going back to England the day after tomorrow." He spoke, wrapping her by the shoulder, who wrapped him by the waist. "Why haven't you told me anything?"

"Because you've been with too much stuff in your head and I didn't want to worry you" Ginny replied, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know it's risky to travel over there in your state, don't you?" He asked, stroking the red locks.

"I know!" She replied smiling.

"And even so you're going?" Joe asked, whereas the red-headed girl got rid of his arms and had a few footsteps, passing her hands through the red locks.

"I've got some business to settle up there, Joe, and you know that perfectly well!" She exclaimed, turning to face him "I'll not be able to lay my head in the pillow in peace, while I don't take all that humiliation away, which squeezes my chest and erodes my soul. I've got to get rid of this burden, to manage to be fully happy!" she exclaimed slightly shrill.

"I understand what you feel, Gin, and I'm the one who mostly wants to help you in this, but I know you too well to know that your pride won't accept my help. I was just like you before "revenging" of whom humiliated me in the past. Dude, at the time you feel super good, but when you see the consequences of the angriness you feel, you regret.

"Then I'll suffer those consequences. Because I promised myself I wouldn't leave that unpaid. I promised myself that I'd show Chang that she's a loser. And that's what I'm going to do!" She finished, in a tone of who was closing the talk.

"It's up to you, but don't tell me I didn't say so!" He spoke, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and going away. Ginny sighed and passed her hand through her hair, in a nervous gesture. She gave the glimpse of a smile.

She would show Potter what he had thrown away to be with Chang. She would show everyone that little Ginny had grown up. Grown up and turned into a beautiful and powerful teenager.

She waved her head from one side to the other and finally went to the garden, where she could see Brian and Melissa running like two children over the lawn, laughing.

Definitely, those two knew how to enjoy life. She walked distractively by the grass and leaned on a tree, while allowing her bag to slide by her arm and fall on the floor. She slid by the trunk, until she sat on the roots.

She remained watching her friends running and recalled the day she was humiliated for the last time.

**Flashback**

She had just packed her stuff and closed the bag. She bit the lower lip and looked around, seeing if she had forgotten something. She smiled pleased. Everything was ready. She still did not believe that could convince her mother to let her go on interchange in Los Angeles, where the Wizarding community was much more aggressive than in England. She waved her head from one side to another, to push away those thoughts, and caught her trunk. She left the Hogwarts's lady's dormitory dragging her luggage. If she well knew her parents they would already be at Hogsmead Station waiting her to bid goodbye. She passed her hands through her hair, in a nervous gesture.

That was the first step of many she would have to take to succeed in keep her promises.

She walked by the Common Room, empty at that time, as everybody as having breakfast, and left the Gryffindor Tower.

"Already going, honey?" the Fat Lady asked. Ginny smiled and adjusted the uniform's overcoat over her shoulders.

"Yes, madam" she replied in a whisper. She was starting to imagine herself in a country which was totally different from hers. She felt the fear take her before time and bit the lower lip, to hold the exclamation of frustration that was held up in her throat. "I'll miss here, but one day I'll be back to stay!" she completed with a thick voice. "Bye!" the Fat Lady made a brief head wave for the red-headed girl, who caught the bag's handle and continued her way.

She had full consciousness that the few students who weren't having breakfast were following her with the glance; after all, it's not all days you can see the school's "ugly duck" walk by the hallways carrying a trunk in the middle of the term.

She smiled. She was starting to draw attention. Usually, she would be ashamed of walking by among so much people, where she was the only one dragging a trunk, but she was obliged to change.

Not because of Potter and even less because of Chang. Herself obliged herself to change She wasn't happy being as she used to be! If she wanted the least of respect of the students from that school, she would have to get what she gives!

If she would change so much both physically and mentally? Yes! She would! And she would show them all that she could be as gorgeous as Hermione, as sexy as Cho, as calm as Dumbledore and be as good at word playing as no other student in there was able to be.

Oh, yeah! That would be complicated and lengthy, but who said she was in a hurry? Or, even better, who said there was something at that sort that was complex for her? Since when changing was something she could not do? She smiled. Oh, yeah! She had a sense of fashion highly superior to the one of most girls. She admitted that she knew how to dress and to make-up adequately, but that was not enough to cause the impact she wanted.

She would show that she could open-mouth crowds with the beauty she could have in less than ten years — which was, more or less, the time that many girls took to become beautiful. She smiled. She bet everything she had that Cho Chang was one of the girls that started to lose weight five years before entering that institution.

She kept on her way, but was obliged to stop in the middle of the Entrance Hall, as Cho Chang was standing right there, as if waiting to say goodbye to her. The oriental girl passed her hand through her hair and, as if that gesture was a sign, the students started leaving the Great Hall and, seeing the two enemies standing there and facing each other, started to gather around them, waiting to see what would come up.

Ginny bit her lip in pretended fear; however, she was smiling inside. She had been training ways of humiliating Chang before leaving, to show everyone what she would become. She only hoped not to choke with her own saliva and manage to let Chang replyless. She pulled the air in strongly and let it out through the mouth. If she could not, she would have to train it as well, for the time she would be off.

"Leaving, Weasley?" Cho asked when she realized that most students were there.

"I am!" Ginny replied firmly. Cho smile, though her eyes showed something like— surprise? Ginny smiled. She was starting to make the difference. "Why? Will you miss me?" she asked ironically.

"A being like you?" Cho asked with something very close to disgust. "O no! Be sure not!" Ginny grinned.

"You speak as if I were something despicable…" she started, passing her hands through her short hair. "Yet you forget that above many who are, indeed, repugnant, is you! You're nothing a girl that just because thinks has—" she gave a disdainful snigger "Beauty, you're above all those who see no importance in that matter."

"People, when they are not great, try to diminish the others, already say the Muggles!" Ginny exclaimed, winking to Cho in a sarcastic manner. The oriental girl could do nothing but snort and pass her hands through her hair in a nervous gesture. "And where's the little boyfriend when you need him to defend you?" she provoked pleasingly.

"None of your business!" she replied, getting even more irritated.

"O you don't know!" Ginny replied, with an annoying smile in the cracked lips "Search the classrooms! I wonder if he's not there rubbing one of your—" She sniggered slightly "Friends!" she completed, stressing the last word, as if saying that the other didn't have, as a matter of fact, friends.

"You speak as if you had friends!" Cho retorted, with a glimpse of triumph in her dark eyes "Tell me… is there any crazed that speaks to you, or you talk by yourself?" She asked. Ginny leaned her head. However she tried to deny, that was true. How could she reply to something which was true? How to do that turn against Chang? HOW? "What is it, Weasley? The hippogriff has caught your tongue?" the oriental girl asked. Ginny raised her head, showing she was smiling. She passed her hands through her hair and glanced sideways.

"I admit I've lost to you today, Chang." She spoke quietly, while setting the overcoat over her shoulders. "But this will have a double back! Be sure!" she caught the trunks' handle and left the castle, leaving most of the students amazed back; after all, since when a Weasley gulps his pride and admits defeat?

**End of the Flashback**

"Hello! Earth calling Ginny!" Melissa's voice drew Ginny's attention, who blinked several times, before facing her friend's face.

"Say…" she pleaded, in a whisper.

"You all right?" Brian asked for Melissa, who threw the dark-haired boy a deadly glance.

"Everything great!" she replied, confused "Why?"

"You seamed pleased and angry with something." Melissa replied, shrugging her shoulders and sitting beside her friend.

"Were you thinking of something?" Brian asked, sitting in front of the red-haired girl and crossing his arms over his chest. Ginny smiled mischievously and told them of her last memory, which brought laughter from her friends.

He walked hurriedly through the dark corridors. His cloak fluttered behind him and the slight breeze that was coming through the opened windows was playing with the dark rebel hair. The green irises were shining in fury.

She should have heard Hermione, when this one said that Cho Chang was not a bit trustworthy. He felt the lion's murdering instinct invade him more and more as he remembered the repugnant scene he had witnessed a bit ago, where Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy where screwing each other at the edge of the lake. Oh, yeah! She would hear a lot when he met her through the hallways.

He smiled maliciously. At least he wasn't the only horn in that relationship. Chang had had much more than horns by the hands of her female enemies. He had the will to laugh as he imagined the oriental girl's face when he threw that to her.

He passed his hands through his hair, in a nervous gesture. He needed to unleash his fury over something or someone. He did not want to hit Chang, not that she deserved his compassion, but it was against his principles to hit women.

The little laughs of the girls who were in the hallway got into his ears, annoying even more and ending up giving him a headache, because of which he felt his skull would explode and his grey matter would go everywhere!

He made a disgusted grimace before this thought. It was better to start icing those headaches. It would be disgusting to see his brain stick to the potion's classroom roof.

He snorted and moved his head sideways. That Chinese girl driving him mad at the point he could see his head blowing up before his eyes.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowed down. He was sure the romantic rendezvous of Malfoy with, he smiled disdainfully, his girlfriend had already finished and she was now looking for him.

O but it would not be easy to find him unoccupied. He put his best smile on his lips and caught sight, at the end of the corridor, of one of the girls who said to be Cho's friend. O yeah! She would be his victim.

He walked onto her and, as soon as he reached her, he passed his arm over her shoulders, making her change her way. She stared at him, confused.

"Good night" he wished, the thick voice, which made all girls go into raptures. The girl trembled under his voice and slightly blushed.

"Good night" she replied, stuttering. Harry smiled. It would be easier than he thought. It was time he made his magic, and make the girl betray her friend.

"What's your name?" he asked, while guided her to the Winter Hall, his "nest", where he took all the girls with whom he wanted to have a one-night-stand.

"Katharine Jackson!" she replied, whilst Harry took the books she was carrying off her hands and laying them over a table. The dark-haired boy grinned.

"My pleasure" he spoke, wooingly. "I'd say mine, but I think everyone already knows." He added, shrugging his shoulders. Katharine smiled.

"O yeah!" she said, getting closer to him, and putting her hands on the wide shoulders. "Harry Potter you're not the sort of person someone forget easily." She commented amused, while slid her hands to the worked-out chest. O yeah! That would be the easiest he ever made out with.

"And why? For the name? For the fortune?" he shot. He'd love to see until where that girl would go to draw his attention until they spend the night together. He smiled. As a matter of fact, Katharine was not to be thrown away, he concluded. The brown hair fell in cascades down to her waist, the violet eyes shone in malice. In the full reddish lips sticked a smile full of cruel intentions.

O yeah! He had found his female version! Beautiful, powerful and horny. He almost laughed at the comparison.

"For none of those items, Mister Potter!" she replied in a sexy voice, while stood at the tip of her toes and wrapped him by the neck. Their lips were split by inches. "You're not the sort of guy of whom you easily forget because of your remarkable beauty, you know? Not all men are as perfect as you!" she added and Harry laughed.

"Like that I'll be besotted" he kid and she smiled.

"So I think I'll keep praising you" she said naughtily and Harry smiled.

He had just found out the jewel he had in his hands. The friend of the girl who had cheated on him had a crush on him!

This is gonna be fun, he thought maliciously.

He passed his muscular arms by her slim belly and brought her closer to him. He saw when the brunette closed her eyes. He smiled. Piece of cake. He hid the green irises under his eyelids and eliminated the distance between their lips, starting like that a wild kiss, in which it seemed that at any moment one would gulp another.

He realized when the door was opened and almost roared with laughter in the middle of the kiss when he remembered he had set a date with Cho at that same place. He held the laughter on time and, discretely, opened a little slit of one of the eyes.

O yeah! The oriental girl had arrived and seemed furious with the scene. Why not have a bit more of fun and see what the audience thought of it? He closed the eye again and, from the waist, he passed his hands by the girl's private parts, who moaned quietly under his touch.

"Katharine Jackson!" The thin and annoying oriental girl's voice cut short the silence of the room, making Katharine split with Harry, in a quick move. "What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" she asked, stressing the last word.

Harry frowned. Now he was her boyfriend? It was not what it seemed a while ago.

Katharine lowered her head and Harry knew why. She was expecting a humiliation, which would certainly come.

"I thought I could trust you! I knew you had a crush on him, but I didn't imagine it was just I turn around for you to fall under the cheap wooing of that man!

"Cheap wooing?" Harry repeated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But you even fell for them!" he completed, stretching his eyes; a malicious smile ran to the firm lips.

"What beauty doesn't do, isn't it honey?" she asked sarcastically and he laughed.

"Is that way your wooing never works, right?" He threw. It was the time for Chang to laugh.

"Who assures?" she asked poisoning and Harry stretched his eyes. O yeah! It was time to use heavy arguments.

"Get out of here, Katharine" he whispered "You don't need to hear this."

"O yeah! She needs, yes, sir, as it was her who provoked this situation!" Cho contraposed and Harry let a deep breath in. He smiled to the brunette who was facing him, as if saying for her to leave. She rose, hesitating.

"As for what I remember, my love, the one who flirted first was me!" he gave back. "Piss off, woman!" he exclaimed irritated to Katharine, who caught her material and left running. Cho glanced at him in hatred.

"Why did you cheat on me?" she asked, and lied on the first chair she saw.

"If you can cheat on me, why can't I?" he asked displeasingly.

"Yet… I never cheated on you, sweetie." She exclaimed in a Mexican telenovela tone.

"And how do you explain the fact that you were making out with Malfoy at the edge of the lake, darling?" he asked irritated.

"What? No! It wasn't me!" she said, getting close to him.

"O, of course not!" He said in a bad mood "I think it was the Giant Squid!" he completed sarcastically.

"You know I wouldn't be able to cheat on you!" She exclaimed passing her arms over his shoulders "I love you!" Harry snorted and got away from the wall, caught Cho by her shoulders and pushed her, making her fall seated on a sofa which was there.

"O fuck off my life, you've already pissed me off!" He exclaimed, heading to the door.

"You can't despise the person you love!" she exclaimed and Harry turned around to face her.

"And who said I love you?" he asked, definitely leaving the room.

As soon as he closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the gardens, looking to his left ring finger, where a golden ring lied. He sighed. He only wore that ring because Cho had obliged him, so that, technically, all girls warded off him thinking him and the oriental girl were seriously engaged. He grinned.

A pity it doesn't work! He thought as seating on the root of a tree.

He saw, at the distance, Ron and Hermione sitting at the edge of the lake, talking in whispers, and taking chuckles from each other at times.

A twinge of envy passed through him as he saw the scene. He wished to find a girl, to keep a relationship, in which he felt good enough to share his secrets, his fears and wills. He bit the lower lip. He wished to learn to love; he wished to know what, after all, was love. He sighed and put a rogue smile on his lips. Despite having that will, he enjoyed his relationship with women, in which he was not stuck to anyone.

He passed his hand through his dark hair and, unconsciously, wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Perhaps his best friend's sister could teach him what love is when she got back; after all she always had a crush on him. He smiled. He would do what he knew do best: use girls for self benefits, although, he should admit, she was ugly. But he was sure that— what was really her name? Joana? Anyway, it did not matter. What really mattered is that he would use her and she would not even notice that was happening.

She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Snorted. Why, after all, she had decided to become friends with a bisexual guy? Not that she had prejudice against that! But, by Merlin, how Brian was slow!

She smiled as she remembered when Brian had told her and Melissa about it. Looking at it now it had been even comical that day.

She allowed her body slide down the wall, until she sat on the floor, whilst her mind was reliving, as in a movie, that day.

"She was walking hurriedly through the hallways of the new school. She could not believe she got lost again in the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom again. It was the fifth time that week. She had the will to yell, but could hold it.

Where were Brian and Melissa when she needed?

She took a breath in strongly and quickened her stride. She hated to admit, but she needed, at that moment, help. She passed her hands through her hair and stared by the window, while she kept walking. Until she bumped into someone and had to hold tight for not to fall.

"Ouch— sorry Gin!" Melissa's voice reached her ears. She raised her almodish irises and faced the blondie's worried expression, her friend. She smiled.

"Oh, alright!" she spoke, while put herself together and passed her hands over the red uniform, to take off the invisible folds. "I'm already used to being disdained, Miss Watson!" she said pleasantly and the blonde girl laughed, while passing her arms over the red-headed girl's shoulders, while they started walking.

"Have you seen Brian?" Melissa asked, while stretching his neck to see if she could find the dark-haired boy among the students who where in the Defense classroom.

"Not even his shadow." The red-headed girl replied, whilst she also glanced inside the classroom. Melissa snorted and they got back to walking.

"O no-one deserves…" They grumbled together and, when realized it, laughed.

"Where did that bum got into?" Ginny asked, as they stopped walking and entered an empty random classroom.

As soon as they had got into the classroom enough, they broke their stride abruptly while their eyes stretched out and her mouths got opened. A maddening will to laugh hit the girl friends, but they held their gales of laughter.

"Brian?" Ginny asked, with a smile running to the corner of her lips.

"Michael?" Melissa asked, in the same state as the red-haired girl.

Brian and Michael were considered, by many, the coolest guys in school, besides having a sort of rare beauty in the students over there.

"Ginny?" Brian asked, widening his eyes and the color rushing from his face.

"Mel?" Michael asked, frightened.

After that scene, the girls burst out laughing.

After all, it is not always that we caught one of our best friends making out with another boy in a classroom.

As if pulling himself together, hastily, from the initial fright, of being found out by his friends, Brian pushed the other kid, putting fury in his face; however, that feeling did not reach his eyes.

"Hey, whatchoo doing on me?" he asked, his voice a bit trembling. It was not that way he had planned telling the girls about his little— secret.

Ginny and Melissa glanced at each other and, whipping the smile of their lips, crossed their arms over their chest while the blond girl hit the cold floor with the tip of her foot. The red-haired girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You tried, but it didn't stick, Brian!" The Weasley's youngster spoke, in a pretended bad mood. Brian smiled awkwardly, whilst with a glance he apologized to his— friend?

"That's it!" Melissa exclaimed, putting her hands on her waist, walking elegantly to the blonde boy. Ginny grinned and, with the foot, closed the door before joining her friends. "Now… I don't know if you noticed, but the red-headed girl and I are expecting an explanation!" She commented, not in a tone of obligation, yet curiosity.

Brian smiled awkwardly and he and Michael began to explain, stuttering something both the girls had already understood."

She waved her head to pull away those recalls and got up. She knew Brian very well to know when he needed help and that, definitely, was that moment, but why that bastard wouldn't ask for her help? She wondered if he thought she bite… She smiled.

"Or, maybe, he's saying goodbye to his little friendie" she whispered, maliciously, to herself. She leaned on the wall and threw her head back, in a way this one was leaning on the cold wall. She closed her eyes and took a strong breath in to, following, breath out through her mouth.

"What a girl as beautiful as you is doing alone in this cold hallway?" A melodious and sickly voice reached her ears. She sighed and opened her eyes. Raised her eyebrow in a superior gesture.

Tall, dark-haired, pool-blue eyes, athletic bearing and enchanting smile. Arrogant and disdainful look.

"What a girl like me is doing here?" She repeated the question and the dark-haired boy nodded with the head. A sarcastic smile crossed the red-headed girl's red lips. "Maybe I'm waiting for my boyfriend… or maybe am keeping my fingers crossed for not receiving a chat-up as corny as that, from and idiot like you!" She completed.

"You, by the look of it, are a though girl…" He whispered wooingly, getting closer and leaning a hand on the wall, next to her head, nearing his face from the red-haired girl's.

"And you, by the look of it, haven't notion of the danger…" she retorted in the same tone, while pulling herself together and crossing her arms over her chest. She stretched her eyes was she saw the idiot's smile was still there. "What do you want?" She asked exasperated.

"You!" he replied in a passionate whisper. Ginny roared with laughter disdainfully at his reply.

"How cute…" she said in a sickly sweet tone, while stroking his face "A pity I don't like boys who deserve the adjective 'cute'" She finished scratching slightly his face.

"Why don't you give me a chance?" He asked, still smiling, sticking his body to hers, and she glanced at him disgusted.

"Perhaps, because you are a complete idiot, who doesn't realize that if you keep on insisting you'll be so chucked that your ego will be shoved up your—" she exclaimed, completely irritated.

"Wow, I see you've got a fierce tongue, um?" He cut her off before she could finish the swearword. "But why won't you let me introduce you to paradise?" He asked, back to the old wooing tone.

"Because I've already been introduced to paradise, and you're surely not it." She finished.

"And what about being introduced to a god?" He insisted and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I've already been, too, introduced to a god and, I repeat, you're not him." She finished.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, his face split by millimeters from the red-headed girl's. "You don't even know my name!" He completed.

"Then, tell me, what's your mostly honorable name?" she asked sarcastically.

"William, Cleyton Wlliam!" He completed, still wooingly. Ginny made a thoughtful expression before placing a sardonic smile on her lips.

"Yeah you're not God" She mumbled "God is more handsome and is called Harry Potter!" She completed and glanced at him up-and-down. "Now piss off before I grant myself the right to kill your— little friend…" She completed squinting at the nest between his legs, and he made a defeated face and walked away.


End file.
